Skating On Thin Ice
by Chalant Lover
Summary: AU: Artemis was forced to be in a different kind of hockey team that she's use to. Her dad wants her to succeed in sports. She's always known that, but her hockey team isn't what she's use to and she's pretty sure not that much of them like her. The red head he bumped into wasn't as ecstatic either. Is that all going to change? All the way Spitfire Wally/Artemis
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Someone New

**I've always wanted to write a Spitfire fic and this was suppose to be a one shot, but it turned into a chapter fic. I don't know if I got all the terms for hockey right, but I really tried my best of doing it.**

**Well anyways, this AU is about Artemis trying to fit in to her hockey team, but it's not always as easy as that. And there's also going to be family problems up a head. And again THIS IS AU! (alternate universe)  
**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice is too astrous for me to take over :( so no, I don't own it.**

* * *

**Skating On Thin Ice**

_**Part 1: Meeting Someone New**_

Artemis was gliding through the ice with her ice skates. Sweat was beading through her forehead. She's been practicing with her hockey stick, puck, and the net. She's been like this for hours now, but she still hasn't given up.

It's not like she has a choice because her dad kept pushing her. He's known a lot from his accomplishments, but now he wants his kids to succeed too. He didn't get any sons, but he had two daughters. He was mostly known as "Sports Master."

She thinks it's kind of annoying, but she loves her family and she can't just put them down. And plus, the award money they give out is helpful for her family. Her mom's been in the wheelchair and Artemis just wants the best for her mom because she also has to take medications which worries Artemis a lot.

"Come on, little girl! Keep going! You're going to be the best hockey player in the world, but you need to practice a lot!" Lawrence's voice was booming around the hockey rink. Artemis was use to it, but that didn't mean she didn't think it was annoying.

Sometimes, his words of encouragements aren't always the best. Artemis stops to take a breath, "I-I think it's almost time for dinner."

Lawrence looks at his watch, "Fine, go to the locker room and change and we'll head home."

Artemis nods and heads to the locker room so she could get out of her practice outfit.

...

They finished eating their food and it was Artemis's turn to wash the dishes. Paula usually opens the mail at this time while she's sitting in the counter. And Lawrence would be watching some T.V. Artemis was almost done washing the last dish.

Paula looked at the envelope in her hands and her eyes and mouth were wide open. She ripped the top of it and took out the letter. Artemis went by her mom's side while she wipes her hands, "Who's that from?"

She whispered slowly, "Jade."

Jade left them a long time ago because "Sports Master" pushed her too hard. She couldn't take it anymore, so she just left. Jade hated the fact that she was leaving Artemis, but she kept quoting, _"Every girl for themselves."_

Sometimes, it was rare to see Jade's letters. And plus, they had to make sure "Sports Master" didn't see it at all. Jade still does some sports professionally, but she does it with another coach which bugs her dad's mind a lot. Although, they were pretty sure that was the point.

Paula reads it carefully while Artemis reads it beside her mom's shoulder. The whole letter had something to do with competing at some international sports event that she was chosen to go. They were excited for her, but they knew that Lawrence was going to find out about this soon.

...

Artemis wakes up early in the morning to jog around the block and then she has to go to school. She goes around her normal route. It doesn't usually take her this long too, but she likes the peace and quit. Although, it didn't stay like that for long.

_BAM!_

She crashed into someone. She didn't know who and her head was already spinning, "Watch where you're going!"

Artemis tries to look up and see who this person just randomly hit into her. It was a guy, with red hair, green eyes, and freckles around his cheeks. He was also holding a milkshake in his hands, but some of the whip cream got on his nose.

He tried to help her up, but she resisted, "Sorry, I was drinking my milkshake."

"So? Couldn't you see me jogging?"

"Couldn't you see me walking?"

Artemis rolled her eyes while she tried to clean some dirt off her shirt and sweat pants. "It was obvious I was going this way. You would've at least warned me, Baywatch."

"B-baywatch? What?"

Artemis knew she would be late for school soon, so she had to go now, "Wipe your nose. I have to go now."

Wally wiped something off his hand while he saw the long blond girl run farther from him, "Ewww, this was on my nose the whole time?"

...

School was easy for her since she was a smart young girl, but she had to work harder after school and get her school work done. Of course that was easy since she does most of her homework around lunch time. Although, sometimes there's this annoying little bird that makes her stop her work.

"Hey Artemis," Dick Grayson sat next to her, "did you hear what happened last period?"

Artemis Crock was too mesmerized with her math homework that she didn't have time to hear what he had to say. Dick noticed this so he waves his hand in front of her face, "Arty to Earth? Can you hear me?"

She tried to push his hands away, "Dick, I'm really busy right now."

"Fine, but Zee wanted me to tell you that she was planning on another "girls night out" again and apparently I have to pay for it because she's helping me babysit some of my siblings."

Artemis teased a little, "You mean your adopted siblings."

"Yeah, yeah," He looked at her again, "so are you coming?"

She turned her head off the hard equations and looked back at her young friend, "Coming to what?"

"To the girls night out, but don't worry because I won't be there. Also, Megan and Raquel are coming."

"Sorry, but I'm super busy this whole week and my dad already caught me the last time I went out."

Dick only nodded, "Okay, just tell them if you're changing your mind."

"Thanks," she goes back to her homework.

...

She was going with her dad today to a different hockey rink that she might have went to before, but just didn't remember. Artemis was still confused to what was going on, but she just rolled with it.

She carried her bag that had all the equipment around her shoulder. They walked into the hockey rink and you could instantly hear some players play hockey as the puck was being hit around a lot with the hockey stick with grunts that followed it.

Artemis was following behind her dad. She definitely hasn't been here before. The both went to Coach Canary while she watched her team on the sidelines on every move that they were making.

"Canary, this is my daughter."

Coach Canary turned around and saw Artemis, "So you're the new rookie that wants to play in my team this year."

"Me? Play in your tea..."

She was cut off because Lawrence wanted to speak for her, "She's not a rookie. Artemis is an experienced hockey player and she's going to be a good asset to your team."

The long blond haired coach eyed Artemis for a second and then puts her hand on her chin, "I can believe that."

"So does that mean she's in?"

"I have to see her on ice first."

Lawrence pats Artemis's shoulder, "Show them what you got, baby girl."

She nodded slowly and then she saw Coach Canary point to the locker room around the corner. When she got to the locker room she puts on her elbow pads, shin pads, hockey pants, shoulder pads, gloves, socks, a jersey that she was just given a few seconds ago, a helmet, and her ice skates.

She didn't know what team she was on, but she hopes that she'll be good enough.

...

Artemis skated to the other team. Her long blond locks were swaying on her back. She could tell her dad had already left. Coach Canary gestured Artemis to come closer, "Team, this is Artemis."

The boys started mumbling to themselves. Artemis noticed that there were only boys in the team and there wasn't even any girls at all. She didn't feel comfortable because she wasn't use to playing with them. Artemis started to miss the old days when it was just her and Jade skating together happily.

One of the boys raised their hand. Canary smiled, "Yes, Conner?"

"Miss Dinah, she's a girl."

"Yes Conner, we all know that."

"But this is a _guys_ hockey team."

Canary crossed her hands, "I'm part of this team and I'm a _woman. _You can't just judge people by their gender, Conner."

All of them grew silent. Although, a big distracting noise caught their attention. Wally came speeding in, "I'm here coa-woah!"

Wally tripped on something and fell down. Everyone went to the side. Wally's equipment fell down with him. All the guys started laughing.

Artemis recognized him when he was getting up, "Baywatch?"

Wally looked up, "Hey, you're that runner girl."

Coach Canary butted-in, "It's a good thing you guys know each other. Artemis is going to join the team."

"Yeah and..."

Wally started to get confused, "What? _She's _the replacement for Roy?"

Dinah sighed, "No, Roy isn't replaced. He could still come back if he wants to. Artemis is just our new team member."

"But she's still taking his spot as the left wing!"

"Yes, I know, but Artemis is going to be your new team mate and you're going to get use to it."

Wally grumbled while putting his stuff back in the bag. Artemis just knew they weren't going to get along easily.

...

Coach Canary dropped the puck between Kal and Logan (**Kaldur and L'gann**). Kal had the upper hand and hit the the puck to the player that was on the right wing. Artemis tried to catch up. The puck was coming her way while she tried her best to not get squished by the big guys.

As soon as her hockey stick came in contact with the puck, lots of the guys started slamming her onto the wall. Even though Artemis looked like a fragile little girl, she didn't give up easily. She was the daughter of "Sports Master".

The rest of them had already gotten the puck from her while she tried to get up. A certain hand reached out for her. She looked up and it was the right wing player. Artemis normally doesn't trust random people because that's what she's been taught a lot from her parents, but she took his hand.

When she was back up on her skates she said, "Um, thanks."

He cackled and took off his helmet, "You look distraught, Arty."

Her jaw almost dropped, "Dick?!"

"The one and only."

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

He coughed trying to gesture something, "My dad owns this hockey rink and team."

Artemis felt like face palming. They knew they couldn't talk right now because they were still playing hockey, but she knew he would have to explain more about it soon.

Artemis started to push the guys away to get closer to the puck. The blond Vietnamese could tell that not that much of his team mates enjoy having a girl around in their team.

* * *

**Well, that's the beginning! I don't know if it's good enough for your liking, but I'm really trying hard with Spitfire since my writing is use to Chalant. Although, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I want to thank Laura *wink* for the name of the story. I seriously like the title of "Skating On Thin Ice".**

**I hope that you guys will stick around for chapter 2 :D And I'd like to hear what you guys think, soooo...**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Way You Disappear

**Yes, I updated! And I'm pretty sure you might or might not like this chapter, but it's your opinion. Anyways, I think this chapter is better than chapter 1 because I guess it's more "interesting" in my opinion. And I'm hoping this story will be short because I was hoping for this to be a one shot, but yeah it turned into this long story :D so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Young Justice :/ Why do you guys want me to? *insert smirk***

* * *

**Skating On Thin Ice**

_**Part 2: The Way You Disappear**_

She took her home keys out of her bag. Artemis didn't even put the key on the knob yet, but she could hear her parents arguing through the door. She sighed and put her keys back in her bag. She didn't feel like going home yet.

Artemis trudged away from her apartment and went somewhere else. Artemis and Jade never liked it when their parents were arguing because the hate and anger that shows in their facial expressions toward each other would always terrify both of them because it was a sign that their family was still in ruins.

Artemis was wearing her jersey that had her hockey team's symbol on it. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail while her gym bag was over her shoulder.

She entered the hockey rink and she just knew that someone was playing a game. She looked into the white rink and she saw non other than the freckled red head.

Artemis smirked, "Hey Baywatch."

He didn't hear her. He was too busy practicing right now. Plus there's been something gloomy in his head. Wally's step dad hasn't always been the best. And these were one of these days.

He hits the puck harder and somehow he misses the goal. Wally still didn't notice that Artemis was on the sidelines observing him.

Her arms were crossed while she looks at every one of his single moves. She sees that he's wearing ear plugs.

Her gym bags had her skates in it so she took them out and puts them on quickly. Artemis glided swiftly on the ice and puts her hand on Wally's shoulder. His eyes were furrowed, but when he saw her, his muscles started to relax. He pulled off his ear plugs, "Uh the ice rink's about to close."

Artemis' never seen Wally like this. Usually he's the prankster of the group that would play around a lot, but it was different. Shes never done this before, but she looked into his shiny green eyes and she knew shes seen that "look" before. The look of loneliness, hurt, anger, and sorrow filled him. She could tell because shes looked in the mirror a lot with the same expression that she hides with her fake smile and laugh.

The words slipped out of her mouth, "Wh-what happened?"

Wally shrugged it off because he was never good at telling his family problems, "It's nothing, I'm just practicing."

He tried to get another puck so he could hit it again, but Artemis stopped him, "Well, you need to cradle the the puck on your forehand and backhand on the stick blade."

Wally sighed, "I know. I-I'm just letting out my anger."

Artemis paused for a second, "I know."

"You do?"

She looked away a little, "Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it."

For a few minutes they were both silent. They didn't move or do anything. Wally thought it was awkward so he did something about it, "Uhm so what were you saying about some kind of backhand or something?"

She gestured her hand to let him give her his stick. He just gave it to her. Artemis placed the puck on the right side of her body. She bent down her knees while her feet were placed shoulder-width apart. Her eyes were set on the goal, but she suddenly felt arms wrap around her.

Artemis looked beside her. Wally had his arms around her while his hands were firm on the stick. He gave her a smile, "Okay, is this how you do it?"

She didn't say anything. She swayed the hockey stick back and then gracefully sweeped the puck while Wally was still linked to her.

_Goal._

Wally smiled while he let out a little laugh, "That was pretty good, blondy."

She snorted, "Better than you."

Wally sarcastically laughed, "Hahaha."

She smiled and gave him back his hockey stick when he lets go of her. Wally muttered, "Uh uhm."

Artemis raised her eyebrow, "What?"

"Well it's around dinner time and I'm sorta hungry. Do you wanna grab a burger with me or something."

"A burger?"

"Yeah or something."

"Well I don't re..."

Wally started nudging her, "You know you want to."

She raised her eyebrow again, "Why do you want me to go with you?"

He didn't answer that, "I'll pay."

Artemis was about to answer, but she hears her phone ringing in her bag and looks back. She skates to her phone just in time right before it could go on voice mail, _"Hello?"_

Artemis's dad started yelling through the phone, _"Artemis! Where are you! You were suppose to be home a long time ago!"_

She clutched the phone closer to her ear to make sure Wally couldn't hear, _"I was sidetracked. I'll be home soon."_

She ended the phone call quickly. Artemis starts getting off the rink and taking off her skating shoes so she could change back in her boots. Wally sees her changing, "Where're you going?"

She pulls up her left boot and puts her skates in her bag, "I have to go home. My dad's mad again."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Artemis swings her bag over her shoulder, "I-I'll see you later."

Wally nods, "Yeah, do you need a ride?"

"I'm good."

...

Artemis was crying on the side of her bed. Now she's regretting what had happened earlier. She would have just stayed at home and try to avoid her parent's arguments, but she didn't. She cried even more because her dad gets out of control when he's mad. Artemis use to be a daddy's girl, but not anymore. She's changed a lot.

She want's to regret that moment with Wally, but somewhere in her heart didn't want her to. She laid on her bed still crying while looking at her old Alice and Wonderland posters. She cried herself to sleep while her dream took her into slumber.

_"Jade, where are you going?" Artemis woke up in the middle of the night to see her big sister packing her things in the bag._

_"Anywhere, but here." Jade told her young little sister._

_"But why?"_

_"Artemis," she sighed, "can't you see this family is already breaking."_

_"But mom's going to come back from the hospital soon."_

_Jade got her toothbrush and some clothes into her bag, "It still won't change anything."_

_"We have to keep this family from falling apart."  
_

_She swings the bag over her shoulder, "Haven't you learned anything? In this family, it's every girl for herself."_

_Jade goes out of the room leaving a 10 year old Artemis._

...

Artemis slumped down on one of the bleachers. Today wasn't one of those days where she wants to play rough. Her dad still left some marks from last night. Artemis tried her best to hide them because she thinks its embarrassing.

She looks around the ice rink to see some of her team mates practicing for the big game tomorrow night. She sees Wally and Dick talking in the middle of the rink while Wally leaned on the broken down zamboni that was in the middle of the rink too. She didn't try to eaves drop because she couldn't read lips pretty good. The last time she did that, she thought the guy said he covered himself with choclate pouding for a grape juice.

Artemis slumped back down again and went back to her thoughts.

Wally was looking down at his hockey stick while he swayed it a little from back and forth. Dick started to grin, "Whatcha thinking about?"

He was still looking down while he shrugged, "Nothing."

"Sure, like hanging out with Artemis last night was nothing."

The red head looked up quickly, "Dude! How'd you find out?"

The ebony haired hockey player smirked, "I'm training to be a detective."

"A detective? Dude, just say you're being creepy."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-uh!"

They kept toying with each other until the zamboni started to work again. The zamboni vibrated and Wally was still leaning on it. He went off balance because he didn't notice it at first.

_Bump!_

Wally fell right on his butt. Dick tried his best not to laugh, but he couldn't help it, "You okay dude?"

Dick grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He noticed some scars on Wally's arm that looked like Wally was trying to hide. Wally tried his best to get his balance again, "Hey! Dude! Warn me next time!"

He kept staring at his wrist. Wally noticed it and then tried to hide it more. He looks back, "Come on dude, let's go somewhere else."

* * *

**Yup, I warned in chapter 1 that there was going to be family trouble. And I really hope that my hockey terminology is okay. And also I hope you liked this chapter!**

**I probably wouldn't be able to update on this chapter again until I've finished updating Future 2 :/**

**Anyways I really hope that you like my interpretation of Spitfire AU style.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Judging On The Game

**Ah! I feel so bad leaving this story for a long time! I feel really awful, but I have a sort of good reason why. 1.) Wally's... demise *insert my really sad face* 2.) I was in _deNiall_ 3.) I had to learn more about hockey and it's terminologies. 4.) Writer's block...I really hate this awful disease!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own a thing! Well, I own some stuff, but I just don't own Young Justice...you dig me? (LOL I know random!)**

* * *

**Skating On Thin Ice**

_**Part 3: Judging On The Game**_

Dick's been skeptical about Wally lately. Those bruises and scars didn't just come naturally on his skin. He leans back while his hands were still writing notes for his history test Friday.

Zatanna was looking over her shoulder and she saw a confused face being hid. She slips a piece of paper out of her binder and then writes, '_What's wrong?'_

When the teacher wasn't looking, she sneaked the paper to his desk. He quickly hides it on his lap and opens it. Once he read it, he wrote back, '_Nothing, it's just about the team.'_

She gets back the paper and reads it. Later on she writes '_Oh right! You guys have a game tonight! Good Luck!'_

He smiled a little, especially when he saw the heart sign under the note. The bell finally rang and it was time for 2nd period.

...

School went really fast for some reason. The team got together before they went to the ice hockey rink. Coach Canary went with them, too. They started to order some food from Bibbo's Diner.

Artemis didn't order that much food because her mom already made her eat before she came here. Although, Wally ordered a ton of food. Dick just laughed at him.

Wally puts a burger in his mouth, "What?"

She raises her eyebrow, "Do you always eat like this?"

The red head answers, "It's called fast metabolism."

"Okay." Artemis just shrugged it off.

Canary came to the table where everyone else was sitting and she started to talk, "Well, there's another reason why I wanted to bring all of you here."

Wally's mouth was full while he was talking, "I thought it's for a good-luck-eat-as-much-as-you-can meeting thingy."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Manners?"

"We're in a diner, babe."

She looked at him in disgust, because no one's actually called her that before. Mal was still curious what Coach Canary was going to say, "What is it, Coach?"

"Well it's not an 'it', but a who."

All of them were confused:

-"Huh?"

-"Oh gosh it better not be another girl on the team."

-"Baywatch!"

-"I don't get who the new person is?"

-"What blondie?"

-"Wait who's the 'who'?"

-"We want to know!"

Dinah tried to calm them, "If you'd stop talking for a second I might tell you."

All of them where quiet, except the munching of foods. (***cough* Wallace West *cough***) **  
**

The blond coach started to talk again, "Roy, you can come here now."

The team's eyes grew wide eyed. They haven't seen their long lost friend in a long time. At first, they thought she was joking with them, until a strong muscled 18 year old boy with spiky red hair came up to the group, "Miss me?"

Dick and Wally instantly got out of their seats and jumped to Roy's side with gleam, "Roy!"

Wally patted his shoulder, "Nice to have you back buddy!"

"Back?"

Dinah went beside them, "Wally, Roy's not coming back on the team."

"What? Why?"

Roy looked over at Artemis, "Well, I can see that it wasn't that hard to replace me."

"What? Arty's just here for a little while right?"

The Vietnamese blond clinched both of her fists. She wanted to hurt the big mouthed red head ever since she saw him. Artemis wanted to hit him so badly, but she knew it was bad for her reputation. So, she did the only thing she could do. She left right out the diner. Without even a word.

Jaime sighed, "Not cool, hermano."

"I thought that was the plan..."

...

Artemis's balling up in her room. She wasn't crying. Why would she cry over a team that never thought she could make it? Anger was on her mind. The worse part is that her dad still wants her to play for tonight.

She hears the door creek, but she just thought it was her mom. She was wrong. A female figure appeared on her door, "Having trouble, Sis?"

Artemis's eyes went wide open as she looked over to her side, "Jade?!"

She smirked, "Yeah, I'm only here for a little visit."

"Well, you haven't visited here for a long time. Does mom and dad know?"

She shrugged, "I hope not. I'm only here because my boyfriend made me."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you know him."

"Okay?"

Jade settled herself on the bed next to Artemis, "So why are you down? Did 'Sports Master' finally push you to the edge?"

She sighed, "No, but it's getting there."

"Then why're you so pouty?"

Artemis fidgeted with her finger. Jade was still eyeing her, "Well?"

The blond sister sighed, "It's this team Dad put me in...They hate me!"

"That's a load of..."

"Jade!"

"What? You didn't even let me finish."

Artemis looked at her sister, "You were about to cuss."

Jade shrugged, "Yeah, so? Come on, I want to talk to who ever got a problem with you."

"But.."

Jade grabbed Artemis's wrist, "No buts."

...

Somehow Jade had a rental car with her. They were in their destination in no time. Artemis felt a little weird about having her big sister as her back up, but who else could be more convincing than Jade?

She exhaled before she went inside. Jade was already walking in front of her, while the sounds of her boots were thudding on the floor. She could see Coach Canary near by.

Dinah was the first one to talk, "Jade, it's nice to see you again."

Artemis was a little confused because she didn't know that they knew each other before. Jade shook her hand, "Hi Coach Canary, I'm here about my sister's," she stopped for a second to think about a good word to say, "trouble with her team mates."

Artemis was finally on Jade's side. The blond coach looked at her, "Artemis, we're not replacing you."

The young Vietnamese folded her arms, "It sure looks like it."

Dinah sighed, "Look, we really aren't, and plus we _need _you for our game tonight."

She unfolds her arms slowly, "Then what about..."

They suddenly heard a manly voice calling from across the room, "Jade?"

Jade tilted her head, "Roy?"

"You guys know each other?" Artemis was more confused than anyone.

...

The blond hockey player was gliding through the ice. She was breathing hard through her helmet. She's having one of those moments where aggression is taking her spot and the drive to win was in her veins. She loves and hates this so much.

She just got the hockey puck from the defenseman. She felt like someone was going to slam her any minute, so she got really close to the goal and tried all her strength to make it pass through the goal tender.

And it did.

The next thing she knew all of her team mates where yelling and pushing her to plastic see through wall, which is normal when you when you win a game, but she felt a little weirded out by it. I guess these were one of those things she just has to get use to.

...

Artemis was looking back and sitting in the benches while she was trying to remember the good high lights of the game. A small smile appeared on her face. She didn't notice that Wally was right behind her.

He moved closer to her seat, "You played really good, Arty."

* * *

**Good enough? I really hope so :S I really love all of you guys who are reviewing and reading the stories that I'm really working hard for all of you! Thank you and you're the best!**

**Here are some people that liked and favored my story "I Never" and the people that reviewed this story:**

**~~~ Ryujin65 ~~~ ****Batbrat ~~~ ****Taiski ~~~ ****andrea-ninja girl ~~~ ****random obsession ~~~ ****tigrun ~~~ ****Anna-Vic ~~~ ****Chalant-writer3 ~~~ ****TwilightLove13 ~~~****Michel95 ~~~****Graybat4life ~~~ ****Brokenunabletofix ~~~ ****nmrls ~~~ ****Denny Hamato ~~~****Irenerb ~~~ Chalantelle ~~~ Robin The Girl Wonder ~~~ iloveanimeandmanga2000 ~~~ Hockeygirl28 ~~~ j9162 ~~~ Angelkierra ~~~ Feelin' the Aster ~~~ Kamil the Awsome ~~~**

**Who else want's to be in my chain? I might put this in my profile someday :) So that it can be longer and stuff. I really love every one of you for sticking around and I hope that you've enjoyed this chappie! I'll try to update a lot sine it's SPRING BREAK! WOOHHOO!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm A Trouble Maker

**YES! I UPDATED! I HAVE TO HURRY UP AND UPDATE THIS BECAUSE MY COMPUTER IS RUNNING LOW ON BATTERY AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE MY CHARGER IS SO YEAH! I'M IN A HURRY PLUS I'M SLEEPY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LITTLE FILLER :)**

**DISCLAIMER: NOOOOO...NOOO... DON'T DARE THINKING ABOUT ME OWING ANYTHING ELSE :P**

* * *

**Skating On Thin Ice**

_**Part 4: I'm A Trouble Maker**_

Artemis's out in her daily jog again. She was making sure she wouldn't bump into Wally again. She doesn't know why, but he gives her all these emotions that she's never felt before. Artemis is trying so hard to get that tingle off of her.

So far, she hasn't seen Wally, yet. A smile's set on her face while she continues jogging. She waves at some old woman next to the garden store. Suddenly, someone just ran into her again.

Wally was rubbing his forehead, "Sorry, I...Arty?"

She clenched her fist in the gravel, "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Uhh...Sorry?"

Wally got up and helped her, "So uh what a coincidence?"

She hesitated, but took his hand, "Coincidence? You know that I jog here every single day."

Wally scratched the back of his head while has a goofy smile on his face, "Yeah, I-I well I mean if you...If you want to jog together."

Artemis bit her lip while she said slowly, "Sure."

He gave her a smile and then they started to run at the same direction. It's the weekends, so they can roam as much as they please during their jog. They had long silence for a while because they didn't really know how to start off a normal conversation with each other.

They finally stopped for a while to drink water. Artemis was breathing really hard because she never actually jogged with someone faster than her, or at least fast as her. Wally kind of notices it when she was trying to be in the same speed as him.

They stops at an open market. Wally bought 2 bottles of water. He gave the other one while he chugs the one in his hand, "I guess I should've told you that I'm the speed master."

She raised her eyebrow, "Speed master. Really?"

He had a confident smile on his face, "Yup, after hockey season, I'm going to do track."

She just nodded, "Track."

"Yeah, are you ganna do track?"

"No, I'm doing archery next."

The red head laughed. Artemis felt like it was an insult, "And what's wrong with me playing archery?"

Wally still had a big smile on his face, "It's just that, your name's Artemis and you do archery."

"So?"

"So does that mean that you're a goddess who's really good at archery and hates men?"

She rolled her eyes because it's not like she hasn't heard that before. The blond rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes I am."

Wally still has a smile on, "I can't help it, sometimes."

"Maybe, you _can _help it sometimes."

He shrugged, "Maybe someday."

...

Artemis found out that Wally's house wasn't that far off. She didn't actually feel like going to his house, but he was more like persuaded to come. They're jog ended when they finally reached the West residence.

Wally introduced Artemis to Mary, "Hey Mom, I want you to meet someone."

Mary turned around and Artemis instantly saw the gleam on her face, "Oh, who's this Wallace?"

"She's one of my teammates. Her name's Artemis."

It kind of seems like Mary's eyes got bigger, "So this is the talented Artemis that you've been talking about."

Artemis looked over to the red head, "Talented?"

She smirked while Wally's face turned red, "N-no I never said that!"

Mary laughed, "Here have some lemonade."

Both of them poured a glass of lemonade. Mary gave them a smile while he looks at both of them, "So Wally, are you going to invite Artemis to this charity party that Dick and his father invited you to."

Artemis parted her lips from the rim of the cup, "Actually, everyone on the team got invited to it, but they didn't actually know what to wear or even do at a charity party."

Mary leaned on the counter while she cleans a little, "Well, Wally knows what to do. Dick dragged him in millions of them. Maybe he could take you."

Wally's eyes grew wide as he almost choked on his drink, "Mom!"

The redheaded mother laughed while she held her hands up in defense, "I'm just saying. She's a pretty girl."

Artemis smiled softly. They heard a guy yell from the top of the staircase, "Mary! Come here!"

Wally's mother excused herself from the two and walked up the wooden stairs. Artemis gave him a query look, "Who was that."

He just sipped his drink, "My stepdad."

"You have a stepdad?"

He shrugged and whispered under his drink, "I wish I didn't."

Artemis heard him, but she didn't say anything about it. She heard his mouth open again, but she didn't really expect what he was about to say. Wally leans on the table, "So, are you going to that charity party? I can take you if you want."

She fumbled her fingers a lot in her free hand, "Um I don't really know. I-I have strict parents and my sister rarely visits so um I don't really know."

Wally nodded slowly while he looks down on the ground. He sighs and looks up, "Do you hate me?"

Her soft gray eyes met his luscious emerald eyes. For some reason, every time she looks through his eyes, she sees a feeling that they have something in common. The feeling that she often gets every time she's sad and alone. She blinks once and then twice, "I don't hate you."

...

Today was a rough day for the blond. She finally got convinced to go to the party. She doesn't know if she has to sneak out again, or her domineering parents would set her free for just one night.

She kept staring at the ceiling. Somehow, it's tedious design just started to grab her attention. It wasn't until she heard a big slam on the door. She just knows that her dad's home already, "ARTEMIS! GET OUT HERE! NOW!"

Her face scrunched. She doesn't know what she did wrong, or if she even did something wrong. The only thing the youngest Crock child has done was nothing.

She trudges and goes outside her room. Lawrence Crock instantly took a hold of her upper arm as he pulls her in the living room. He pushed her hard on the couch, "Why didn't you tell me that _she's_ home!"

Her arm's burning red and her mom's still in the grocery, "Who's _she_?"

He looks right in her face, "_Your sister.__"_

* * *

**YEAH IT'S JUST A LITTLE FILLER AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! GOOD NIGHT AND OH MY GOSH MY BATTERY'S ABOUT TO DIE :C**

***Important news! I don't know if you've noticed, but I changed/edited the cover page :D**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Figure It Out

**My only excuse is school, but I guess that's normal, right? I'm probably going to hold off lots of stuff until ummm maybe graduation? I guess, but I'm trying soo hard! I'm so happy to give you guys this because *me being a troll* well I think you might just like the endings *smirking soo big***

**Disclaimer: Nope! I don't own Young Justice so ask someone else.**

* * *

**Skating On Thin Ice**

_**Part 5: Figure It Out**_

Lawrence drank more of the booze from glass to glass. Artemis lost track of how many he drank. She just knows that she wouldn't be safe around him when he's drunk. Worst is that he's out of control and angry. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was about to get red.

Paula Crock was still far away from the apartment. Artemis kept having glances to the door while Lawrence refilled his glass, again. She quickly got up from her seat and rushes for the door. Sportsmaster grabs her arm tightly before she could even open the door knob.

"Let me go!" She exclaimed.

He looks at her with his red angry eyes, "You're not done...ahghh!"

The blond vietnamese kicked his foot causing him to let go of her arm. She noticed that it turned red. She swallows the lump on her throat while her hands fumbled on opening the door.

Her legs ran fast down and far away from the apartment door. She hates him, she's always hated him. She ran away, again. Even though the dark sky filled around her, she knew the exact place to stay. She always goes there every dreadful night because it lures her in these moments.

...

**Gotham Playground**

She swings back and forth on the left swing. Some of the stars were visible tonight. Artemis loves being in the park because this was the only place, during her childhood, where everything would always be happy and right in her life.

The wind blew in her direction and her hair danced through it joyfully. Her eyes closed to feel the warm cold breeze drifting her beautiful skin. Her hands gripping on the ropes of the swing. She smiled more as her ears were teeming with the noises of the creatures.

Her red soft lips were humming while the wind sang with the rhythm of her voice. Artemis hasn't noticed yet, but a figure emerged from under the slide. His face was sort of hidden from the shadows of the night. He moves slowly and more like hesitantly towards her.

Artemis opened her eyes widely, "Baywatch?!"

He forced a small smile, "Hey."

She looks around abruptly, "How'd you find me?"She raised her eyebrow at him, "Are you stalking me?"

"What? Why would I be stalking you...I mean I don't stack! I've been here."

"What would you be doing in a playground at night?"

"I was going to ask the same thing."

"I..I come here sometimes."

He just sat on the swing next to her, "To do what?"

"To think, to smile, to do anything I want."

Wally played with the sand with his feet, "Weird."

She rolled her eyes because she already knew that he wouldn't understand the crisis that she's in right now and the old playground was always her safe haven to come. Artemis felt like yelling at him for saying one word that offended her greatly until she heard the next sentence.

"I came here for that, too."

The blond looked at him and wondered, "What for?"

"Mostly everything in my life."

He understands and she understands, but they didn't know that much about each other. It took a few more minutes to actually start opening up to each other about some certain situations in their lives. Doing what they're doing right now, is considered abnormal in their brain. Artemis felt like tensing up when she had to talk about something uncomfortable, but Wally gave her this smile. A smile that her dad use to give her before he went crazy. That smile would always comfort her when she was little and she's always trusted it.

They both talked little by little about dilemmas in their normal everyday life. It came to the fact in both of their minds that they have the same predicament. Wally swings back and forth again, "Isn't your dad going to get mad at you that you ran away again?"

"Yeah, but he always forgets every morning because of his hangover."

He nods, "I wish Rudolf would forget, but he remembers."

"Is that how you got the scars?"

"Yeah, but I mean he doesn't hate me every single day. He just pretends that nothing happened the night before."

She furrowed her eyebrows while she pushed her feet back to swing, "I just hate it when other people blame the next person they see for the wrong things they've done in their lives."

Wally slowly shrugged, "Maybe they just want to be perfect and blame it on someone who they think isn't perfect."

She gave him a half smile, "Hmm maybe you're not as dumb as I thought you were."

Wally gave out a little laugh, "I'm not dumb."

The blond skater gave him another smile, "Okay, so if you're not dumb, then answer this one question."

The redhead payed full attention to her, "What is it?"

"Why do I and everyone I care about get hurt by other people's mistakes."

He looks back at her and say, "If I ever figure it out," he gave her a smirk, "you'll be the first one to know."

They both look back at the stars above them. If these were the same stars they were staring at through their strenuous years, then its beauty was far more than a thousand tomorrows.

...

**Roy and Jade's Hotel Room**

Jade wraps both of her arms around Roy's neck. He's kissing the sides of her neck while she asks, "When're we going back to Washington?"

"Don't worry, you'll get your training for your competition in time."

Jade pulls away from him while she's playing with her ring, "It's not about that."

"Your family?"

She's near the nightstand where she took off her earrings, necklace, and engagement ring, "I still don't want my dad to know that I'm here."

Roy knows that Jade doesn't love it when he comes behind her and starts hugging her from the back, but he does it anyways, "I'm not going to let that happen."

Both of them heard Lian crying from her crib. Jade gave him the bottle, "It's your turn to feed her."

* * *

**Yes! I couldn't help it! I had to put in Lian! I love Lian to death! Ah! She's just sooo adorable and Roy and Jade are just awesome and even in AU version! ;)  
**

**I hope you understand the thousand tomorrows part because they both really love for it to be tomorrow already since tomorrow is when they can start over again and "pretend" or "forgot" the bad things that had happened to them the night before, but they soon found out that being with each other under the stars is comforting enough (sorry for the long explanation, but I don't want people to go, "Aww! But wait, what?")**

**-I also have an ask place where you can ask me anything! The link in my profile! :D-**

**I love you guys! And thanks sooo much for the reviews, favs, and follows! Everytime I see that you reviewed it makes me smile even wider each day! Soooooooooo...**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Crimson Cheeks

**Hi people who want to eat me for not updating so fast! I think this chapter is okay, but I don't know if I got all of the hockey stuff good or okay. I used google a lot, but I hope this is good enough for your liking ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Greg and Brandon aren't here, so I didn't own Young Justice :/**

* * *

**Skating On Thin Ice**

_**Part 6: Crimson Cheeks**_

Wally and Richard were trying to put on their hockey skates. Dick fitted it perfectly on his feet and so did Wally. Artemis came in at the same time when Wally looked over at the door way. He smiled at her and she blushed, but it wasn't that visible. Unless you were Wally.

Artemis turned the other way. Dick pushed him on the shoulders which reverted Wally to fall off and go face down to the floor. The red head grumbled, "You brought back my clumsiness!"

The ebony haired boy cackled, "Who said it ever left?"

He displayed sarcasm towards his best friend, "Haha."

...

Roy was in one of the convenient store getting things that Jade told him to get. She can get a little bossy sometimes, but he already knew that he was stuck with it. He's already in the cash register mentally checking in his mind what he forgot and what he already had in the cart. His mind finally agreed to all the items and settled them on the counter. He suddenly went into a halt when he saw Lawrence Crock getting inside the automatic doors.

When the redhead noticed that he tarried in his tracks, he snapped back to normal and acted as if that man never existed in his life. His cognizance were wishing the counter girl would hurry up with the scanning and bagging. It finally got to the point where he only needs to pay, but the dark aura already came by his side. Lawrence had a few things that he laid out on the counter, but Roy mostly saw the pack of beer on the side. He quickly gave her the money and grabbed his items.

"Wait."

He felt his pupils getting bigger when he turned around because he was one hundred percent sure that it was 'Sports Master's' voice. Lawrence picked up something on the counter and said, "You forgot this bag."

Roy hid his throat from swallowing and grabbed the bag. The redhead smiled at him, "Thank you."

The blond father nodded back at him and resumed what he was doing. Roy casually walked out of the store.

...

Roy Harper immediately goes in the hotel room. He drops the bags on the counter. Jade's in their room, but he knew he had to be quiet because of Lian. The Vietnamese mother was cradling her little girl in her arms. She knew her fiance was smirking right behind her, so she took Lian back down to her crib. When she turned around she smiled and rolled her eyes at him. It's this cute playful thing they do.

She looked over at the counter, "You didn't even put some of the food in the refrigerator?"

The blue eyed guy scratched the back of his head, "I had other problems than that."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

"I-I saw your dad."

Her eyes went wide open while she held a grip on the granite counter, "You didn't talk to him, right?!"

"I didn't. He was just standing next to me on the line."

"And that's it?"

"Yeah, until I forgot a bag. He gave it to me and I just said thanks."

Her grip loosened, "And that's it?"

"That's it."

Jade sighed, "Good."

He looked back at her, "You know, you still haven't told me everything. I still want to know about your past."

"I want to know about yours, too."

"Touché."

...

Wally was putting on his mouth guard while he saw Artemis coming by his side, "Hey Arty."

She laughed, "Hey."

"Ready for the game?"

"I'm pretty sure."

Wally had a goofy smile on, "Scared?"

"Yeah, if you keep smiling like that."

The emerald eyed teen laughed, "You know you love this smile."

"In your dreams, Baywatch."

People where already coming in. M'gann, Zatanna, and Raquel already gave their boyfriends hugs. Artemis felt more fidgety seeing her friends there. And also, Jade and Roy were watching her. Their names together still boggles her brain.

Jade and Roy were around in the second row. And it's not that they left Lian all alone in the hotel, they have a babysitter looking after her. Roy was there to inspect on the team. Jade was there to have her full attention on her little sister. She doesn't call this protective because this is what family do. Even to the girl that think "_it's every girl for themselves."_

The games had already started and it was already turning downhill for the team. The crowd was shrieking all around. Their rival team was really good. One of the big guys that was on the opposite teams pushed Mal back to about a foot. It wasn't a hard enough shove to earn an interference call, but it was good enough to stretch him far. And because Mal wasn't there to block, the other team got a score. After that, their opponents have been doing great.

It wasn't until Wally and Dick started playing the game. They were both skating at opposite sides as their skates glided easily. Their knees were bent while they passed the puck at each other several times to confuse the other players. For best friends, they're really incredible hockey players. One of them (**You choose which one**) hits the puck with their hockey stick and goes in through the side before the goalie had the chance to block it. The team cheered, and soon after they were catching up.

Richard was speeding up with the puck in his reach. His eyes were furrowed and his visions were glaring straight to the goal. Although, he was stopped mid way to the goal line by one of the competitors who rushed to him and swept Dick off his feet by attacking him down into the thick ice. Whistles brayed around the young boy. The crowd was on their feet as many expressions filled their faces. The whistle blew again, and they found out that he has an injury.

The crowd started talking between their breathes, while the guy that knocked out Dick got a penalty. Coach Canary clenched her fist, "Artemis go in."

Artemis looked back at her coach. Dinah saw that she hasn't moved yet, "Go in!"

With that uproar, she grabbed her gears and went into the ice. The team needed luck. They didn't know how much they could go through this. They all hoped Artemis was their new good luck charm, but their minds were also praying for their injured team mate.

Right off, the game started and it was as if all the team's intentions were to pass the puck to Artemis. It was unplanned and she was hoping that her friends would love her more than that, but she soon found out what they were doing. They were testing her.

Artemis hates it when she's being tested. Bad history would always appear her mind. Though, she does love challenges and she knows exactly how to get out of her predicament. Over the course of the game, the blond skater noticed that the goalie isn't that good at blocking his sides. And that's exactly what she's going to do.

Another big chunky guy rushed towards her. She hits the puck between the gap of his right and left leg, as she dodges him to the side and catches the puck again as it passes him. She looks back at him with a smirk. Right then and there her heartbeat quickened and she raised her hockey stick so it can hit the black puck. No one stopped her.

Her eyes blinked as the stick hit the plastic disk into the air. The next thing she knows, everyone was cheering and hugging each other. Especially her teammates. She did it.

Artemis looks back at Wally as he smiles at her. And she smiled back at him as a blush creeped on her cheeks, but it wasn't that visible. Unless you were Wally.

* * *

**I was proof reading this and I found out that I started off with Wally and ended with Wally! Hahahaha! Just look at the first word of the chapter story and the last word! XD**

**So, I hope you've enjoyed this! And this was sort of a hard chapter to write, but I did my information on hockey and did the best that I can :) Oh! And since 5/19 I've officially been on FF for a year now! Wohhoo!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: That's It

**I don't know why I have major writers block on this story because I have it all planned out, but I guess it's also because of all of the distractions surrounding *sigh* I don't really know where I can write in peace now a day, other than at night. Which is me saying that I need to sleep more, but I love writing for you guys! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I have NEVER ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever owned Young Justice.**

* * *

**Skating On Thin Ice**

_**Part 7: That's It**_

The two got out of the limo because the young rich billionaire suggested that all of his friends had to get out of the car in style. Wally came out first, he wore a tux with a hue of black and white. Artemis came out of the limo next as Wally held out his hand for her. She gently grabs his palm while her body became eye viewed. Her dress was perfect for the occasion. It came up to her thighs as her tinted green dress fitted her body perfectly. The elegant dress was a one shoulder that was see through as it passes her elbow. Her necklace and bracelet made her dress pop out, even though she barely used any makeup. Her hair was straight, but she left the ends of her hair turn curly. And even though they're out of the car already, Wally still kept having glances at her.

Both of them finally got into the mansion. Wally whispers in her ear, "Wow Artemis."

She tried to smile as much as she can, but her shyness came back again, "Uh-yeah."

Dick finally got by their sides and stopped the awkwardness being seen between his friends, "Glad you guys could make it."

"Yeah, no problem dude. How's your arm doing?" Wally catechized.

Ever since last night's game, Dick got injured by the opposing team. The ebony haired teen shrugged, "It's doing good. My rib kind of got hurt too, but it'll heal."

The best friends gave each other grins. Artemis didn't feel like getting into their conversation, "I'll just go over there," she pointed her direction, "where Zatanna's sitting."

Wally looked at Artemis while she walked to her destination, "Wow, I never thought she could be that beautiful."

"Woah."

The redhead looked at his friend weirdly, "What?"

"Did you just call her beautiful?"

"Yeah, so what?"

Dick Grayson puts a smirk upon his lips, "Well, usually you call girls hot."

Wally rolled his eyes, "Whatever dude!"

The blue eyed teen cackled, "Wally West is finally in love!"

"Well don't scream it out loud," Wally felt like shoving him for fun, but he remembered his bruises. The little troll was lucky this time. Wally thought it would just be best if he tried to get away from his best friend for now. Dick saw him almost leaving, but he grabs the redhead's arm with his good hand before he could leave another step. The feeling of his scar made the billionaire instantly pull back.

"Um," Dick didn't know exactly what to say. All he remembers was that one time he first saw the bad scar on his arm. That thought had left his consciousness, until now, "I have to go. I'll be right back, dude."

Wally could hear the uncertainty in his stutter, which is weird because he barely stutters at all. Dick Grayson commenced going forward to his girlfriend and Artemis. They were both talking and laughing at the same time. He thought he heard them talking about how much they want to eat more of the chocolate fountain and then complained that they already ate enough already. He stood in between them, "Hey Artemis, do me a favor."

She was a little hesitant, "What is it?"

"Go over there to Wally."

"Why? Are you guys going to pull a prank on me or something?"

His face was viewed too serious, "No, just go make him happy. Go dance with him."

Artemis gave him a curious look, "But why do I..."

Zatanna discontinued Artemis's sentence, "Just go dance with your boyfriend."

Then Zatanna lightly pushed Artemis to her way. The blond vietnamese grumbled, "He's not my boyfriend."

The ebony haired girl clinged to her boyfriend's side, "Why are you trying to match make them? We already know they're going to end up together."

"I'm-I'm not worried about that."

Zatanna felt like asking a question, but changed her mind. Artemis was already beside Wally, "Um, do you want to dance?"

Wally was in the middle of eating while looking at other people dancing, "Me?"

The skater rolled her eyes, "No, I want to dance with the cake you're eating."

Wally smiled at her, "Okay, I'll dance with you. But telling you now, I have killer dance moves."

She gave him a smile which almost turned into a laughing smile, "We're not going into a rap battle, we're just slow dancing. That's it."

He nodded, "That's it."

The red head led her to the dance floor. She doesn't really know how to dance, so she doesn't know why she's volunteering to dance with him. They danced around the near middle as Artemis held Wally's right hand. Wally West fixated his left hand on her hips, while she puts it on his left shoulder. He smiled at her and then it turned into a chuckle, "I don't really know how to dance."

"I don't either."

"We'll just wing it."

They moved their feet gracefully on the lustrous dance floor. Both of their eyes gazed upon each other. They kept dancing like that until Wally twirled her and Artemis came back to him with both of her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands were touched upon her hips. And they wouldn't want it in any other way.

Later on, they got to the champagne parts. They didn't really hesitate to drink. Drink after drink and the party was almost over. Dick had suggested that they could stay over the night, since it was pretty late. Artemis's head was already running around in circles. She thought it wouldn't hurt to stay and leave when the sunrise is up ahead.

...

Her eyes were fluttering open. She feels the warm embrace of someone behind her. It looked like she was snuggled up to him as her head laid on his arm. Artemis's eyes were wide open, "Wally!"

They sat up at the same time. The vietnamese girl got off the bed in a quick speed. She sighed in relief to find out that she still had her clothes intact. Wally rubbed his head, "What happened? Why'd you wake me up?"

She rolled her eyes and fixed her dress that she was wearing last night, "How did we end up sleeping in the same bed?"

Wally shrugged, but it looked like he was still in sleep mode, "I don't know, but I just remembered that you were sleepy and I was sleepy."

Her phone started to vibrate, "Oh my gosh my sister!"

Wally fell his head on the pillow, "Good night, Arty."

Artemis remembered that she was suppose to meet her sister this morning. She started to answer her phone, "Hey, sorry Jade."

_"You said you were coming."_

"I know, but I was doing something and I lost track of time."

_"I'm still waiting."_

"I'm coming."

She hanged up her phone and fixed her hair a little as she looked at herself in the mirror. Wally was still plopped face down on the bed. Artemis scoffed, "It's 7 o'clock in the morning. WAKE UP!"

Wally groaned, "It's still the middle of the night."

With that reply, Artemis left the room with no other comment. That goofball was like a magnet to the bed. She didn't really want to complain because he was a great dance partner last night. She already knew that he lied about not knowing how to dance.

...

Jade's been waiting for quite a while now. She's been sitting in the skating rink waiting for her sister. This action is sort of unlike her, but this was for Artemis. She hears the doors to the skating rink creek open and she was hoping it was her sister and not the weird old janitor. With luck, Artemis finally came by her side. She already changed into her normal clothes and her hair was up with a scrunchy, even though it was still looking like a bed head.

Jade stood up and Artemis saw that she was on skates. Artemis groaned, "Are you making me practice? Look I had a rough nigh..."

"No, I'm not making you practice like the old man's already making you do."

"Then," she gestures to her skates, "what're we doing?"

Jade rolls her eyes, "These aren't hockey skates, they're for figure skating."

Artemis really hasn't done figure skating in a long while, "But I don't even..."

The oldest sister handed her the skates, "You do now."

She didn't ask any questions or anything. All Artemis did was put on the skates and followed her sister on the skating rink. Jade was more of a naturalist at figure skating than Artemis ever could. It was no doubt that she earned that place in the competition. Artemis just skated around next to her sister, "So, why do you want to talk to me so badly?"

"Why? I can't have at least one decent talk to my dearest sister after I've been gone for so long."

She agreed, "You have been gone for a long time."

Jade sighed, "Sorry I left you with Sports Master, but I felt like I want to do what _I_ want to do. And not what someone is pressuring me to do."

Artemis smiled lightly from Jade's reply, "Thanks, but hockey isn't actually that bad."

Jade scoffed, "Yeah, for you."

"Well I'm not a gifted figure skater. We're all different."

Jade tried to do a lutz, "True."

She rolled her eyes and grinned, "Show off."

She gave her little sister a small laugh, "You could've done that too if you kept those tricks I told you about."

"That was a long time ago."

"Yeah, but you still chose hockey," she grinned, "so how's the team treating you now?"

She gave a smile while they're still skating, "A lot better."

"That's good, and remember if someone hurts you I'm only a call away."

Artemis nodded, but she didn't really take her advice. There was a minute of silence, "So how's mom doing?"

"She's good, but I bet she would've loved seeing us skate with her again."

Jade understood, "I know. Mom's been helpful lately."

Her eyebrows were locked with curiosity, "Mom knows you're here?"

"Of course," Jade gave one of those grins again that reminded Artemis of the Cheshire Cat, "she's sort of been my babysitter."

Artemis laughed, "Aren't you too old? Oh wait, is she babysitting Roy right now?"

Jade smirked, "I think it's time for you to meet Lian."

* * *

**For me saying sorry that I haven't updated in a while I added that unplanned middle about Artemis and Wally "accidently" sleeping in the same bed. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! **

**P.S. I've been lazy like Wally too XD**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Blink

**Skating On Thin Ice**

_**Part 8: Blink**_

Wally's heart was racing so hard. The midnight air made it unbearable for him to breath. The pathway home was so distant from him, but that's the way he likes it. His red fiery hair was swaying with the wind as his legs ran fast as a cheetah. It's sad to say that this nightly run happens often. He hates the way he has to run away from home because his mind instantly calls him a coward. He doesn't want to be a coward, he never wanted to be one.

Wally blinks his eyes and a vision pops in his head. The sight of Rudolf wrapping the end of the leather belt and then whipping him at the side of his legs came into view. He had those kind of eyes that were merciful with hands that didn't give any sign of hope. He was a true villain in Wally's eyes.

He opened his eyes again and his foot almost tripped on some rocks. He doesn't want his tears to fall because that would mean accepting complete defeat from _him._ Even though he's too far away from the menace.

Wally blinks again and this time he sees himself as a little kid. So helpless and fragile. Feeling like the world hated him because he was stuck with the cruel man that took away everything from him.

Around his teenage years he use to cut himself, but he abruptly stopped when his mom caught him. The redhead knew better than to make the only person that has ever loved her be unhappy and sad all over again. He didn't want that for her mom. Wally sometimes wishes that everything would be back when it was just the two of them.

The athlete took another breath and didn't look back. The sound of Rudolf's laugh kept coming in his ears and he completely despised it. He wants to get away from it all, but reasons told him that he just couldn't. And that's what he's afraid of.

He blinks again, but when he opened his eyes he bumped into the vietnamese blond again. Her eyes were wet with tears coming down. Her eyes were full of shock. Wally tries to get closer to her, "Artemis?"

The blond skater closes her eyes and runs the other direction. Wally tried to hold a grip on her arm, but Artemis knew how to get out of it. Wally wanted to follow her, so he did.

She was already in the lead. He tried to catch up to her as he can. Wally finally stops and bends down to breath. He didn't know where he was chasing her, but he soon found out. Wally looks up and sees the sign: **Gotham Playground**

He slowly goes behind her. The green eyed boy bent down next to her, so they're both sitting side to side. Artemis is still crying roughly with her hands on her lap while she weeps upon them. Her head is still bowing down, and she didn't even feel like pushing his hands away from her.

Wally knew that this wasn't the time to talk. He knows that all she would want to do is cry. The redhead is still patting her back while he's looking up at the stars. Soon her sobs were starting to grow faint. Her head was still bobbed down. Wally started to talk, "Did you ever figure it out?"

She choked on her words, "Figure out what?"

"Why do I and everyone I care about get hurt by other people's mistakes?"

Artemis wiped her left eye, "I still don't know."

He nods while he scoots closer and closer to her, "I still don't know either."

Artemis pulls back her hair. Wally finally noticed that her hair was down and not in a ponytail. He formed a small lightly smile, "Are you okay?"

She answered, "Yeah, just a break down."

He understands, "Your dad again?"

She bows her head down again, "I-I don't know why I told you last time."

"I do."

"No, you don't"

He looks at her, "Yes, I do."

She looks at him, "Prove it."

"Because I go through the same thing you do."

She was speechless because he was completely and entirely true. Wally's beautiful green eyes were set upon her smoking gray eyes, and he says, "You know I'm right."

She closes her eyes and opens them, "Okay, maybe you're right, but-"

"But?" He questioned, "Arty, we want the same thing! We want to get away from everything in the whole entire world for even just one minute to do whatever we want! I sure want to do that right now!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"Because I want to do anything I want right now!"

She rolls her eyes, "Then do it already? Before you wake up the whole entire neighborho-"

Wally kisses her right on the lips with no hesitation. Both of their cheeks were crimson red and wouldn't stop. Their kiss felt like an eternity with complete force. They both didn't feel like stopping, but soon they had to.

After their long and passionate kiss, their eyes were looking at each other for a long time. They didn't know if they should talk or do anything else. Wally finally broke the tension, "Sorry."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

He felt like a fool just saying that, but he really didn't know. He wanted to say something else, but hesitated not to. He asked again, "Are you okay?"

She nods slowly, "Yeah."

Wally blinks again. And this time, it was a vision of him as a little boy hugging his stomach tightly. He didn't want Rudolf to hear him crying, so he tries to hold back the tears. He was rocking back and forth in the corner of his room. It was dark and lonely. He felt alone and sad. Tears kept beating down and he felt like yelling, but can't. He just can't.

The doors crept open slowly and he felt like hiding more in the corner, because he was still scared. He closed his eyes tightly as he can. Warm arms embraced him when he opened his eyes slightly. It was his mom's.

Every time she would hug him, the world would feel like it's stopping and everything in the whole entire place froze in every direction. Those were one of those moments in life where he would always feel like everything is going to be okay.

* * *

**Okay, I'm back from that week of vacation! And I wanted to post this chapter because I finished reading the book "Perks of Being A Wallflower" and I started watching lots of "Doctor Who". I'm going to make lots of fanfic one shots on July so my chapter stories might be held back a little bit, but I'll try to update as much as I can with this story! I hope you liked this!**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: I Beg To Differ

**Skating On Thin Ice**

_**Part 9: I Beg To Differ**_

After that night both of them started to think differently. It was as if everything else was one big coincidence in life and nothing in the world could stop it. It took some time of encouragement for Wally to secretly ask Artemis out. They're both hesitant even though Wally took a long time talking to himself in many various places.

On the other hand, Artemis didn't really believe much in "love" but she believes in Wally and she thought that was good enough. So that's how they ended up on a secret date in the little restaurant in town.

The blond skater was already in her seat as Wally went behind her to put on the necklace he just bought her. She touched it with her right hand and smiled, "Thanks Wally."

"I knew you'd like it."

The waitress came in with the menus, "What drinks would you like?"

Artemis said, "I'll just have ice tea."

Wally ponders and then says, "I'll have a Pepsi."

The Vietnamese looked down at the menu right after the waitress left, "You know we can't eat that much since we have a game tonight."

The red head shrugged, "I like food."

"I do too, but you don't see me stuffing every energy bar I see."

"You've seen me eat?"

She rolled her eyes, "Who hasn't?"

He gave off a little laugh, "Touché."

Both of them looked at the menu again and sure enough Wally West ordered tons of food. Artemis complained at him right after the nice waitress left, "Really? You're going to puke on the rink."

Wally scuffed, "That's never happened before."

"There's always a first."

He smiled, "You like me."

The young girl rolled her eyes and rested her elbow on the table. Wally started to caper around with the tablecloth, "So um, what happened to you the other night?"

Artemis exhaled, "My sister left again."

"Oh, well doesn't she leave a lot?"

"Yeah, but my sister showed me something- or more like someone that really surprised me."

Wally didn't absolutely know who she was talking about, "Who?"

The blond gave him a half smile, "No one you know."

"I'll probably know them when you tell me, so who is it?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

Artemis tilted her head in annoyance, "Stop that."

"Please Arty I just want to know."

"First of all, don't ever call me Arty. Second of all, I'm pretty sure you don't know a Lian."

"Lian? Wait, is she a cute baby girl with the red hair?"

"How'd y-"

Wally smirked, "I know lots of people. She's so squishable."

Artemis had a puzzled look, "She's my niece."

"Well this just got creepy."

Artemis finally laughed. Wally joined in with her and laughed too, "I still don't get why you were sad. You have a niece. I think that's pretty cool."

"Yeah, but me and Jade usually get in these fights where she tells me that I shouldn't stay around here and stuff. And all I do is get mad at her because I have my mom here and I don't want to just leave my life here-"

"I get it." Wally said softly.

Both of them said in unison, "Pressure."

She breathed, "I guess you do understand."

Food finally came and it started to make Wally smile from ear to ear, "Okay I'm going to stop being all romanticy so I can eat, okay babe?"

"Don't call me babe."

"Okay _Arty_," Wally gave off a smirk.

...

The blond Vietnamese walked in her apartment home with a soft smile on her face. She closed the door behind her and she instantly heard something tapping in the living room. Her head peeks in and her eyes instantly caught Lawrence's view.

His glass of ale was clinking on the small wooden table. Artemis came in awkwardly, "Hey uh Dad."

"Hey baby girl, we thought you were going to be late."

Artemis smiled awkwardly, "I'm on time."

"Sports Master" scuffed and drank from his glass, "You would've been late if you kept talking more to that boy-"

"-How?!"

Lawrence got up and ripped the necklace off her bare neck, "You underestimate me."

Her gray stormy eyes were fixed on his brown ones, "No, I don't."

"I think we already talked about talking back."

Artemis opened her mouth, "I'm not talking back. I'm telling the truth."

Lawrence got closer to her and looked at her right in the eye, "Don't be a brat, Sunshine."

The blond holds holds back every ounce she has. Her teeth was grinding inside her mouth because she always felt useless with him. All she could really do was give him this specific look that digs into his soul to every horrendous things he would never forgive himself to come out in the open. And that look scares him, but he would always hide it.

The blond man's arms grabbed the top of her daughter's hair and instinctively said, "Don't ever _look_ at me like _that_."

Artemis holds down a yelp, "Why? What're you going to do to-"

Paula came in at that specific moment, "Drop Artemis down right now."

Paula wheeled closer to her husband and daughter. "Sports Master" grunts and finally lets go of Artemis's long golden blond hair. Her hard breathing was the only existence in the room heard during the couple minutes of silence. The woman wheeled herself closer to Lawrence and gave him the bag full of the hockey equipments, but she didn't even give him a single glance.

Moments like these Artemis still wonders why her parents aren't divorced, but somehow and someway she doesn't want them to. That's why she doesn't believe in "love" because she's never actually seen it.

...

Wally's still smiling. Richard went beside him with his full hockey gear, "Hey Dude."

"Hey Dick."

The adolescent boy fidgeted, "Can I ask you something?"

"Dude, just let it go okay? I didn't cheat on that video game-"

"It's not about that," Dick interrupted him.

"Okay," Wally said it slowly and then nested his hockey stick to the side, "what is it?"

"Are you," the ebony haired billionaire tried his preeminent words to the fullest, "are you cutting yourself?"

The redhead was taken aback, "No- well not anymore, but no that's not," Wally took a breath, "I'm not cutting myself."

Richard Grayson was still wide eyed, "Then-then what're those marks from? Last time I checked, you never got into some kind of car accident or something."

"Look," the emerald boy didn't know the exact approximation to his sentence, "I- it has something to do with Rudolf."

The young boy was still speechless because he knows his best friend's step dad. He knows what he can do. Wally looks over to the door and sees Artemis. The redhead quickly slips away from Dick and went to Artemis's side, "Hey Artemis."

"I'm not in a good mood Baywatch."

"When are you ever in a good mood," his sarcasm was valid.

She didn't talk back to him or even give him a weird look. She just didn't.

* * *

**I feel like a really terrible person for just being lazy and goof off and taking long to update this story! I'm soooo sorry! I hope you can forgive me, please? *hypnotizes you* **

**Also, this story is ALMOST done! I still can't believe that this was all suppose to be a oneshot, but I'm thankful that all of you guys like this story. Thank you so much!**

**Review!**


End file.
